


A Family Vibe

by Sheneya



Series: Who's Adopting Barry Allen? [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even people who can't afford to adopt can become someone's surrogate family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> These Oneshots are open for other authors to build on, should they wish to do so, however please let me know in the comments if you decide to expand in a particular universe.
> 
> Now Beta Read by farflungstars.

Barry sat on the bench next to the foster homes only tree. These days all he really felt was a numb sense of acceptance as yet another child was adopted out. He'd gotten used to being overlooked as the emotionally damaged child of a killer and his victim, a poor boy clinging to the delusional dream of his father's innocence, tiptoed around as if they thought he'd be the next one to turn into a murderous monster in his broken little family. He couldn't say the staff were cruel, indeed most of them treated him nicely, but aside from Joe, Iris and one little family, most of them were distantly kind to him, preferring to keep him at arm's length. In return, he treated them with the same distant affection.

Blinking, he lifted his head as the home's Matron called him in. Looking at the small silver watch Joe had bought him for his previous birthday, he realized that he'd spent most of the morning immersed in his chemistry book, and he now only had about an hour and a half to pack his little overnight bag for the sleepover he was due to attend. He'd regularly visited, and with permission, had often stayed for lunch or dinner before going back to the foster home, but this was the first time he'd been given permission to sleep at someones house, other than Joe and Iris's that is.

The bag he'd pulled out had been the first present he'd opened that had been from someone other than Iris and Joe, it was handmade, and perfect for overnight visits, and he'd often used it when sleeping over at the West house. This time he looked amongst the few belongings not in Joe's care or packed away in storage for when he got older, first he packed the essentials, a pair of pajamas Iris had given him for christmas, a hairbrush, a fluffy towel Iris had told him matched his eyes and the simple toothbrush the Matron had recently replaced, it was still a little stiff against his teeth, but he knew it would soften in a few more days.

His temporary funk lifted as he found the small wrapped present he'd gotten during a shopping trip with Joe. This was the reason he'd been allowed to this sleepover, it was a birthday, nothing big or extravagant as, like Barry, this boy had more bullies than friends at school, and, while he and his family tried their best to get along, they often just had differing opinions on certain things and couldn't financially support the dreams of both of their children, even though they tried. It was something Barry sympathized with, as about a year after he'd first been taken to the home, Joe had admitted to him that if he'd been able to afford it he'd have taken Barry in as fast as legally possible.

Luckily, this simple information had made Joe, Iris, and Barry more relatable, and had improved the family's high opinion of Joe even more, easing the relationship between Barry and them, as well as lessening the strain between them and the family black sheep, the boy whose birthday he was about to attend.

Smiling, he threw in a few more toys and some of the candy he and his friend had recently discovered a liking for, before looking at the small wallet, he thought for a bit, but decided to leave it with the house Matron for safety instead of leaving it in his room or taking it with him, he'd already bought the present, and his friend didn't really like being bought too much as it made him feel, uncomfortable.

Looking at his watch once again, he noticed that, even though it had seemed like a small amount of time, deciding on what to take and then packing everything had taken nearly an hour to do. Deciding to make use of another present his friend had given him, he opened a comic book he hadn't finished, deciding to read it until Joe came around pick him up and take him to the sleepover. He was on the last page when he heard Joe's car pull up in the driveway, quickly finishing it, he put it back on the shelf. Comic book away, he turned to grab his bag, when his eye caught another comic book. 

With a start, he realized he'd forgotten the most important thing. As well as gifts, he and his friend often borrowed/swapped comic books with each other, alongside the three he'd forgotten he needed to return, were two he had been meaning to take over to swap for a couple he'd talked about borrowing before. Frantically grabbing them, he called a distracted, "Come in," to the knock on his door as he tried to slide the comics into the side of the bag without damaging them. This was followed by the sound of Joe's voice, chuckling as he watched the young boy. "Forget something again?" Barry didn't bother to respond, knowing that what Joe said was very true, instead he focused on gently sliding the comics a last half inch, before looking at the older man. "Ready."

He was rewarded with a quick pat on the head, before they made their way down the stairs and out to the car. Barry blinked, For some reason, Joe's car, while not crowded, seemed fuller than he expected. Foregoing the front seat, he squeezed into the back, sharing an enthusiastic greeting with Iris, who he wasn't expecting to see that day.gazing around, he noticed that a lot of the reason the car was less empty, was the fact that Iris also had all her overnight stuff packed and in the car, confused he looked at her and asked. "Are you going to a sleepover as well?"

The sound of Joe's throat clearing interrupted her before she could answer. Barry looked up at Joe's face, reflected in the rearview mirror, seemed sheepish and slightly exasperated.

"Uh, actually, she's going to the same one you are."

Barry looked at the bag of Iris's stuff, finally noticing the carefully wrapped present on top. Joe sighed this time. "She was very insistent, I ended up talking with the Ramon family and securing her an invite, you don't mind do you?"

Barry thought for a bit, but he knew Iris almost as well as Joe did, once she got an idea, it was almost impossible to talk her out of it, and even if Joe somehow managed to, both he and Barry would have suffered through whatever creative retribution she'd decided to inflict on them. Not to mention, he had no problem with the thought of his best friend joining their little party, and she got on well with both the boys. "No Joe, I don't think there's a problem with that."

A quick look over at Iris's toothy grin had him realizing his quick agreement had probably saved him from an argument that he probably would have given in to by the time they got to the house anyway. Speaking of the house, Barry quickly pressed his face to the window, it was a small terrace home and Joe was parking out the front as the small driveway already had the only car that would fit parked in it, the one owned by the people who lived their.

Grabbing his bag, he pushed Iris's towards her before jumping out of the car just as his friend opened the door of the house. The wonderful smell of his friends' favourite food cooking reached his nose as he crossed the pavement, already pulling the present he'd gotten to give him from his bag. "Happy Birthday Cisco."

Cisco took the gift, grinning from ear to ear as they waited for Iris, closely followed by Joe to reach the small porch Barry had just stepped onto, the present she'd chosen for Cisco held out in front of her as well.

Just as she handed it over, Mrs Ramon appeared just inside the door, a small ladle in one hand while the other rummaged around in her pockets, finally pulling out a paper napkin, she wiped her hand as best she could, before seemingly realizing that she hadn't put her cooking implement down. Turning back to the short hallway, she hollered. "Dante!"

The head of Cisco's younger brother popped out of the last door in the hallway, looking expectantly at his mother. Not phased by his lack of verbal response, her voice was quieter as she spoke again. "Come say hello to Officer West and the others, than if you could take the ladle back to the kitchen while Cisco and his friend catch up."

Dante grunted, but didn't complain, which was a first, but, Barry thought it was probably due to the fact that it was Cisco's birthday. It also, most likely meant that tomorrow, the day after Cisco's birthday, Dante would be back to his usual self. Walking up the hallway, Dante said a quick hello to Joe, before saying the same to Barry and Iris. Iris got a small smile as well, not much of one, but still more than what he'd given Barry. Finished, he reached out as Mrs Ramon handed the ladle over to him before heading out to the kitchen as she finally wiped both her hands before reaching out to shake Joe's, before unexpectedly hauling both Barry and Iris into a quick hug. "It's nice to see you again Officer West, Barry, Iris."

Joe smiled at her. "Please, just Joe is fine."

She returned the smile. "Very well, will you be staying for lunch Joe?"

Disappointedly, he shook his head. He'd had the privilege of eating her cooking during a few of Barry's daytime visits and he'd enjoyed it. "Not today I'm afraid, I have the mid-afternoon to late-night shift today and I have to get to work soon."

"That's a shame," she said before turning to where Cisco was playing with the tape wrapped around the two presents Barry and Iris had given him. "After lunch dear." She held out her hand, and after a few seconds, Cisco handed the two gifts over to be placed in the small pile of other presents waiting for him.

Pulling his hand away again, he said a quick, "Yes mum." before leading Barry and Iris to the room across from where Dante's head had poked out off earlier. Alongside Cisco's bed, a couple of air mattresses had also been laid out with bedsheets and blankets, should they need them. With an air of finality, Iris walked over to the one near the window, and proceeded to place her bag on it to mark it as hers. Barry shrugged before placing his own bag on the mattress she'd left for him. Taking in the grin on Cisco's face, he snorted. "No point arguing the point with her."

The other boy chuckled, he'd known Iris ever since Barry had introduced them to each other. "That's true."

Barry smiled, nodding his head as he remembered all the times he and Cisco had made the mistake of trying to argue with one Iris West. His musing was cut short by the sound of Joe calling him and Iris to the front door for a quick goodbye before going to work. Both of them headed out, with Cisco not far behind as Iris ran to her father for a quick hug. Barry didn't flinch as he was also pulled into his second hug of the day. Finally Joe let them both go and headed out to his car, getting in, he waved as Barry and Iris watched him start it up and drive to work. Waiting until he'd disappeared around the corner, Barry realized that even though neither Joe nor Mrs Ramon had been able to officially adopt him, they, along with Iris, Cisco, and yes, even Dante, were as close to family as he could get.

His mind wandered to the present he'd gotten for Cisco, he was confidant the other boy would like it. After all, you could make so many things with a create your own electronics kit, and as much as he loved Iris, Cisco was the only one who really understood just how exciting that could be.

He couldn't wait to see what his almost brother came up with.


End file.
